


Washing Grief Away

by rosarmio



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosarmio/pseuds/rosarmio
Summary: After Peko Pekoyama’s death, Fuyuhiko can’t help but blame himself. After days of isolation, Hajime is determined to wash away some of Fuyuhiko’s grief.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Washing Grief Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gonta_gokuhara_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonta_gokuhara_lover/gifts).



> this. is very sad just fyi. also i stg if i get a SINGLE “ this isnt how mourning works “ ill kill you this is literally self indulgent .

Fuyuhiko had never felt a loss like this before. Sure, he had lost people he knew, after all, he grew up in the Kuzuryu Clan, people died all the time. But Peko’s death was more than just the death of someone he had known. She was like a sister to him. More of a sister than Natsumi felt like, sometimes.

Even now, a few days after her execution, after Fuyuhiko has been released from the hospital, he grieves. That’s how loss works, is it not? But the Ultimate Yakuza should be over this already. He’s been surrounded by death his whole life. 

Yet he lies in bed, unwilling to move, to leave, to talk to anyone. He’s been there for a day, at least. No one has even had the courage to knock on his door, and he doesn’t blame them. He’s an asshole, they’re scared of him. 

His pillow is drenched. Tears, he thinks. Out of only one eye, Mikan said the tear duct had been damaged. Fuyuhiko can only half-cry now, which helps in his head, a bit. The idea that he’s only half-weak. 

Sleep never comes, either. When he closes his eyes, all he sees is Peko being diced. All he feels is her blood all over him, pouring down his forehead. All he hears is her voice. 

He just lies there. No one cares, so why should he even bother to leave? They all want him to leave them alone anyway. He’s loud, and mean, and all he does is hurt people and he just isn’t ever fucking strong enough. May he should just stay there, rot, and wait for them to find the decomposing corpse and celebrate his death. 

It’s what he deserves. 

The good thing about being in this state is that time goes by incredibly quickly. That’s likely due to the amount of dissociation that takes place. So four and a half days felt like nothing to Fuyuhiko.

A knock at his cottage door is what brought him out of said state. He was pulled back to reality. His hair was greasy and he was thirsty, starving. He had a migraine, and his eyelids felt unhealthily heavy.

There’s a voice on the other side of the door. Fuyuhiko can barely comprehend it. It’s a male voice, he thinks, but that’s all his brain will let him recognize. 

Countless knocks continue to pound against the door, the sound rings through Fuyuhiko’s ears. His head hurts. He wants to cry. He wants to scream. He wishes he were dead. He misses Peko.

The voice is saying something again but Fuyuhiko’s ears are ringing, and he can’t quite understand what they’re saying. Then the door swings open, slamming against the wall. The light from the lamps outside shines into the room and Fuyuhiko winces, having not seen light the whole time he’s been in his cottage. 

“Fuyuhiko?” It’s Hajime.

Hajime gently kneels by Fuyuhiko’s bed, and Fuyuhiko tries to glare, but doesn’t even have the energy to do that. “Shit, you’re alright. We all wanted to give you some space, but I knew you wouldn’t be doing well.”

The blond rubs his eyes. This is probably a hallucination. Those happen when you don’t sleep for a while, and he’s already had minor ones. He reaches out to touch Hajime, knowing his hand will go right through, but it doesn’t. It hits him square in the chest. 

“You’re a wreck. When’s the last time you got out of bed?” Hajime asks, and Fuyuhiko can’t even give enough energy to answer, he simply shakes his head. “Have you slept?” 

Shaking his head again, Fuyuhiko starts to zone out, but is startled by Hajime standing up and lifting him out of bed. “C’mon. You’re gonna take a bath.”

“Fuck off… I can… uh. I can walk myself.”

The second Fuyuhiko’s legs hit the ground, he falls with them. He’s too weak. Hasn’t eaten since the hospital. Shit. He lets out a grumble as Hajime helps him back up and carries him to the bathroom. 

Fuyuhiko is set onto the floor, and as Hajime turns on the bath water, he notices how Fuyuhiko shakes, skin pale and drained. “I’ll be right back, I’m gonna go get you something to eat and drink while we wait on the bath.”

The yakuza doesn’t mind. He’s too caught up in the fact that someone cares about him enough to check up, let alone help him get out of bed, get him food and water, show him that he’s cared for. Someone to do what Peko used to, what she would have done. 

He’d rather have Peko here. If killing a classmate could bring her back, he would have by now. Hell, he would’ve killed them all. He’s fully capable of it. But that can’t bring her back. He was too weak, and she died because of his mistakes. 

Peko would know how to help him right now. She’d have just the right words. 

“I’m back. I got some bottles of water and a sandwich. Drink, here.”

Hajime hands him a bottled water, and Fuyuhiko opens it, noticing the cap was already loosened. Hajime must have done that, knowing he was too weak to open it himself. 

The water feels nice. He hadn’t noticed how thirsty he was until now, but damn he was thirsty. Half the bottle is gone in a matter of seconds. The sandwich is halfway unwrapped and placed in his lap as Hajime goes to check the bathwater. 

He hadn’t realized how hungry he was, either. A stupid fucking sandwich never tasted so good. 

By the time Fuyuhiko has refreshed his thirst and hunger, the bathwater is ready. Hajime sets a towel by the tub, then turns to the blond. “If you don’t mind, I think it’s best that I stay in here and help you. You seem exhausted.”

The idea of letting another guy be in the room, let alone helping him, when he bathes makes Fuyuhiko’s face turn bright red with embarrassment. He would deny, but Hajime is right. He’s fucking tired. Chances are, he’d pass out in the bath. 

“Whatever. Go for it.”

Hajime’s face lights up with a soft, sympathetic smile. 

Standing up with a hand to the wall to help balance him, Fuyuhiko undresses and steps into the bathtub, regretting his allowance of Hajime being in the bathroom with him immediately. It’s incredibly embarrassing. 

But… the water feels nice. He sits down in the tub, bubbles all around him, and sighs. It’s comfortable. 

“I’m gonna get the shampoo for your hair, okay?” Hajime asks, and Fuyuhiko simply nods. He may as well just let this all happen. Closing his eyes, he soon feels gentle hands in his hair, cleaning it with the soap. It’s nice. He could fall asleep. 

After a while, Hajime covers Fuyuhiko’s eyes with one hand and rinses the soap out with a plastic cup in the other. The process is repeated with conditioner. Fuyuhiko catches himself leaning into the touch.

When Hajime reaches for the body soap, Fuyuhiko is conflicted. Should he do it himself? While it’ll safe some embarrassment, the feeling of another person touching him is… appreciated, right now. And he’s tired, so tired. 

So he simply lets Hajime do it. 

Hajime’s hands are gentle against Fuyuhiko’s skin. It feels familiar. Like when Peko would comfort him. 

The water makes it so that Fuyuhiko isn’t even aware that he has tears falling down from his eye. Just small ones. Happy ones, in a way, because he finally feels comforted since Peko died. He hasn’t felt that since.

“Okay, bath time’s over, let's get you to bed.”

Fuyuhiko nods, too tired to give his usual responses. Hajime helps him out and he quickly gets dressed into some shorts and a light shirt. Fresh clothes. Fuyuhiko hasn’t worn those since the hospital, has he?

This time, Fuyuhiko is able to walk himself off to bed, but Hajime wraps an arm around him nonetheless. It would be a shame for Fuyuhiko to fall, hurt himself, or just not have that physical touch there when he so obviously needs it. 

Neither of the two boys complain about this, of course. Rather than complaining, Hajime helps Fuyuhiko get into bed once again, and tucks him in.

“Okay. I’ll uh… get out. Holler if you need me, ‘kay?” Hajime says way too nervously. As he’s leaving, Fuyuhiko groans. 

“No, stay.”

The old Fuyuhiko is coming back, ordering people around like always. But the look on his face is more desperate than anything. 

Hajime spins on his heel and walks over to the bed. “What’s wrong? Do you need anything?”

“Stay, moron… Need you to,” he yawns, then speaks again, “stay here. Nap with m… me.” He laughs a bit, obviously hysterical due to his state. “Like Peko used to.”

Now Hajime understands. He misses Peko. Of course, that makes sense. But, Hajime doesn’t think he can replace that. Maybe that isn’t what Fuyuhiko wants, though. 

Maybe Fuyuhiko just wants someone to make him feel safe again. 

Hajime nods, and gets in bed with Fuyuhiko, then scoots closer when the yakuza nudges for him to do so. At this point they’re basically cuddling. 

“Is this alright, dude-” Hajime stops himself when he realizes Fuyuhiko is already asleep next to him, head resting on Hajime’s chest. 

In that moment, Hajime feels something he knows he’s felt before, but never this strong. He knows this isn’t the best time to come to a romantic realization; when you’re helping your best bro deal with the loss of his childhood basically-sister. 

But he thinks he might be head over heels for this loud, angry short-ass. 

Now especially isn’t the time for a breakdown about it. Right now, the best thing for Hajime to do is stay here and comfort his grieving friend. 

Right now is definitely not the time to fall asleep with him, but that’s exactly what he does. 

Hajime is awoken by sniffles and light sobs. He knows immediately who it is: Fuyuhiko. 

“Woah, what’s wrong? Talk to me.” Hajime wraps his arms around Fuyuhiko, hugging him and allowing Fuyuhiko to cry into his chest. 

Sobs shake him. He’s hiccuping and breathing heavily and rapidly. “I miss her, I want her back! I fucked up, I… I… I wasn’t strong enough I… I failed her! She’s fucking dead because of me!”

Sympathy squeezes Hajime’s heart, and he tightens his grip on Fuyuhiko. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have done anything. It’s Monokuma and this stupid killing game. You couldn’t have stopped her death.” 

Fuyuhiko continues to cry, wailing out his longings to see Peko one more time, telling Hajime all about how great she was to him. Hajime simply listens, rubbing Fuyuhiko’s back as he cries. 

More comfort, like Peko. It’s familiar. It’s nice. Hajime is alright. He’s no Peko, but that’s not what Fuyuhiko wants from him. He just wants everything to be okay. 

For once, it feels like maybe everything will be. It feels like Hajime had washed away some of that grief. 

“Thank you.”

Fuyuhiko doesn’t realize he says it, but he means it. He means it so much more than he’s ever meant a simple two words. 

He can imagine Peko would be proud of him. That’s all he needs right now.


End file.
